


High

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I watched you…I watched you,” He slurred and hid his face in the crook of his elbow like he was trying to force himself to not laugh, “I watched you masturbate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

Sam always sweated. Always. Never failed. When the outside temperature was higher than seventy, Sam would start sweating.

But this time was different. Sam was sweating but it was a crisp morning on a Tuesday. Dean suspected it was the trials making Sam have a ‘hot flash’ but when Dean suggested the idea, Sam waved it away and almost looked offended.

“No, Dean. I’ve never felt better.” He panted as he laid spread eagle across the couch. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, only a set of gray sweatpants.

Sweat trickled down Sam’s forehead and boy, was it hard not to lick the beads rolling down his long, tan neck. Did it just get ten degrees hotter? “Sam, come on. You’re sweatin’ like a pig. Tell me what’s up.”

Sam huffed and used his arm to wipe his face, “Nothing wrong, Deea.” His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. He sighed contently.

“Are you…are you high?” Dean asked, leaning in close. So close he could feel Sam’s breath as he exhaled from his nose in deep, fast puffs. He didn’t smell anything odd off of him.

“High off something but can’t tell you what.” He laughed deeply, making beads of sweat roll faster off his chin and down to his chest.

Now what could Sam be high off of? He hasn’t left the place in weeks so no way its pot or crack or, hell, meth. Sam barely moved but he could get a hold of some minor cleaning products and he could have got high off those fumes. Sammy’s so sick that it probably would have made him pass out.

Dean rattled his brain for a conclusion but nothing made sense, “Sam,” He said sternly, “If you don’t tell me, I’mma have to beat it out of you.”

“I watched you…I watched you,” He slurred and hid his face in the crook of his elbow like he was trying to force himself to not laugh, “I watched you masturbate.”

“Excuse me?” Dean sputtered, backing up a step, “Dude, what the hell?” Dean was sure he shut the bathroom door. He was positive, actually. He ever locked the door. Or at least he thought he did. 

Sam being, like what, six foot four? How the hell could he be quiet enough to peek on him jacking off, “Shit, Sammy, did you get off on that?”

Sam nodded.

“Tell me what you want, Sam.” Dean grinned coyly. Sam was vulnerable, which was something new. A six foot four moose of a man couldn’t be caught off guard even if he was asleep. Sam and Dean fooled around on a regular basis, at least up until recently, with the trials and all that. Sam being as frail as a butterfly’s wing made it kind of hard to fuck him into oblivion like they use to.

“I..” Sam’s face a bright red. A beautiful, sultry red. Complimented his face, really. Perfect sight, “I don’ know what I want.”

“Let me help you out,” Dean crawled over top of Sam who had already lolled his head onto the arm rest of the couch. He panted and whined and aimlessly canted his hips into the air, desperate and needy for something-anything-to touch his cock. Dean breathed over his neck and allowed his hands to run over his little brother’s bare chest, “God, Sammy, you don’t know how bad I want to fuck you right now.” He grunted, finally lowering his own crotch down onto Sam’s for some well needed friction. Dean pinched on of his nipples which made Sam grunt, “But in all seriousness, you’re too damn sick to do anything like that.” His voice dropped dangerously low and he raised up to hover just a few mere inches above Sam’s face. His deadly gaze mimicked that of a predator, toying with its prey before killing it, “I’ll give it to you soon, promise, baby boy.”

“Promise?” Sam breathed as he writhed beneath Dean. He was busying himself with humping Dean’s leg with was placed between his own legs. Sam nipped and lapped at Dean’s bare neck, begging for something. Anything, really. 

“Such a slut, ain’t ya’?” Dean purred. Being called a slut always got Sam rowdy. Made him rock his hips even harder, with even more determination.

“Mhm..” He nodded, “Dean please.”

“Gotta tell me what you want first,” Dean replied, “Won’t do nothing till you tell me.”

Sam groaned. He wasn’t much of a dirty talker or one to even speak about what happens behind closed doors. Made him even more hot and bothered, to say the least, “Suck my cock,” He mumbled, mouth directly into the couch cushion.

“What,” Dean said slyly, “Couldn’t hear you.”

“Suck my cock,” Sam said with more confidence. His face felt like it was on fire. Jesus Christ, “Please.”


End file.
